The cost of renewable power generation has reduced rapidly in the past decade and continues to decrease as more renewable power generation elements, such as solar panels, are deployed. However, renewable power sources, such as solar, hydroelectric, and wind sources, are often intermittent and the pattern of user load does not typically coincide with the intermittent nature of the sources. There is a need for an affordable and reliable energy storage system to store power generated by renewable power sources when available and to provide power to users when there is insufficient power generation from the renewable power sources.